


your desires, laid bare

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacles, tentacles and mezzo" that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: An uninvited guest has shown up in MEZZO"'s dressing room...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tentacles/Ousaka Sougo, Tentacles/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	your desires, laid bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lex (Moooomoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/gifts).



“...Tamaki-kun, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?!"

"W-well… You would appear to be suspended mid-air upside down… But why?" 

"Heck if I know!? Could ya help me down?!"

"Oh, um… I don't know exactly how but I'll try!"

Unsure where to start, Sogo reviewed the events leading up to the somewhat surreal scene before him. Banri had dropped Mezzo" off at the location of that day's photoshoot, promising to return later. After finding their dressing room, Sogo had headed to find and greet any staff members for their shoot… But strangely, he had been unable to find anyone. Sogo was sure the location was right - he'd checked, a few times by now, and surely Banri wouldn't make a mistake like that either. Upon returning to the dressing room to consider his next move… he was first greeted by a frantic yelp for help from his partner, somehow dangling upside down in the air.

Upon closer inspection, Sogo started to get a better picture of the situation. There was clearly… something wrapped around Tamaki’s ankles and calves. It was not rope, nor any kind of equipment used for lifting someone into the air during a stage show… Sogo was startled to suddenly see the unidentified culprits of Tamaki's plight move.

"T-Tamaki-kun… What… Are those…" he stuttered.

"I donno!! They jus' suddenly… Grabbed me while I was playin' on my pho-- crap, I dropped my phone! It better not be broken!!" A broken smartphone was hardly the biggest issue at hand, Sogo thought, but he was nonetheless relieved to hear Tamaki wasn't too panicked to remember his priorities.

Sogo tried to reach for Tamaki’s legs, but as if aware of his intentions, suddenly the younger man was lifted even higher near the ceiling, his legs entirely out of Sogo's reach.

"Uaah…! So-chan…!"

"Where are these… tendrils… even coming from…?" Sogo furrowed his brow, scanning for the origin of the things menacing his partner.

"I tried lookin' but I really couldn't tell…" Tamaki whimpered. Strange as it sounded, even at his better angle to observe the situation, he couldn't pinpoint where in the room they originated from. Sogo paused before opening his mouth.

"Hello? Is someone there behind this? I don't know if it's a prank, but please let Tamaki-kun down… Otherwise I will have to find something to help me cut him down, and I don't know if your equipment was very expensive…" Sogo said, addressed to no-one in particular. No reply came, other than slightly worried noises from Tamaki.

"Cut do-- wait, So-chan!! Don't go doing anythin' crazy again…!!"

"But I don't know how else-- hyaah?!" Sogo's sudden shriek startled both men. Sogo's gaze dashed downward to find another one of the mysterious tentacles slithering around his right ankle and a short ways up his pant leg.

"What the-- hey, please stop that," he requested, unsuccessfully trying to shake his leg free. Sogo gasped as another coiled around his left knee and squeezed.

“That’s not… I said stop!” he repeated, now fairly sure there really wasn’t anyone besides Mezzo” listening. He bent down to yank on the thing intruding his personal space, still to very little success.

A yelp from Tamaki caught his attention - lifting his gaze, Sogo discovered the tentacles had now grabbed him by the elbows, and his partner was floating in midair on his back. Before he could consider if this was an improvement, his thoughts were cut off by another pair of the appendages assaulting them wrapping around his wrists and forcing his arms behind his back.

"Ah?! N-no, hold on, stop--!!" Sogo cursed himself for not having acted smarter. Maybe if he'd sprung to get Tamaki down right away, maybe if he'd contacted someone-- The building had seemed eerily empty, but maybe someone would still hear--

"Hel---pfmmmhh!!" a thick tentacle slammed itself over his mouth, snugly filling the area between his lips and wrapping around his head to secure its position. Sogo struggled against his captor, rattling his head and yanking on his limbs, but nothing seemed to affect the appendages. He turned his pleading gaze to Tamaki--

"So-cha---nnnggh?!" Too late. Another thick shaft took its chance when the younger man opened his mouth and dashed in. Sogo felt his heart clench at how panicked his partner looked-- before suddenly calming slightly. Both idols now restrained and gagged, they exchanged bewildered looks.

They didn’t have to ponder for long. Sogo felt a surprisingly warm slithering against his thigh as the… creature? invaded his trousers. Unable to move his feet much, his resistance was reduced to twisting his body and groaning against the mass blocking his mouth. He glanced over at Tamaki to see tendrils lifting his partner’s shirt and fondling his muscles, well visible in preparation for the day’s shoot. The thick tentacle filling his mouth was effectively keeping him quiet, but Sogo could see his agitation from his unsteady breathing and frustrated expression.

Sogo's own twitching attracted more attraction in the meantime, and soon his attention was called as a strong limb wrapped itself where his leg joined his hip, uncomfortably pushing against his groin as it did.

"Mmggh…" Sogo couldn't help groaning at the unwelcome touch, which only seemed to egg the creature on further. Soon a tentacle was pressed against his ass where it pushed itself through between his legs and spread its mass to cover Sogo's dick over his clothing. It began rubbing against the idol, molesting his groin with its strong grip, Sogo's hips swaying along with its pushes.

Sogo's confusion over the situation was slowly making way to pure embarrassment at their predicament and how easily just massaging him through his clothes was making him hard. He tried to focus his thoughts and, concerned about his partner, turned to see how he was faring.

The tentacles binding Tamaki had managed to undress the younger man's torso, his shirt hanging off a tentacle poking through its sleeve. Their assailant's limbs were wrapped around his arms at several points, massaging his muscles, while another bunch was still admiring his abs. Sogo spotted two tendrils carefully approach Tamaki's chest; one found a place coiling around the man's nipple while the other determinedly rubbed against the bud on the other side.

"Mmnn?! Hnf… Hff…" Tamaki gasped at the contact. Sogo watched the scene, almost mesmerized - his partner’s spectacular body seemed even hotter than usual, the tentacles accentuating all his best points. Acutely aware of both the sight and the constant stimulation in his groin furthering his erection, Sogo ripped his eyes away from the bare chest - to see Tamaki also sporting a growing hard-on. With a veil of pleasure starting to cover his mind and making his head feel fuzzy, Sogo determined the substance slowly secreting from the tentacle in his mouth must contain something acting as an aphrodisiac to have them both so pliable and aroused so fast.

Whether due to chemical or physical attention from the creature, Sogo found himself feeling almost pleased when it started removing his pants entirely. Lifting him gently in the air, it slid off his shoes and socks, trousers soon following while tendrils shifted around to keep Sogo's legs still during the process. Sogo wriggled his feet as the tentacle caressing his groin returned, now separated from his private parts only by his underwear.

"Mm… mmh…!! Nhmm…" Sogo's muffled cries took a turn for the more lascivious when the length between his legs resumed movement, pressing between his asscheeks and intimately fondling his balls and erection. Sogo's whole body was starting to feel warmer, thoughts focusing on the expert servicing he was getting, barely noticing the wet stain his precum was making.  _ 'Ah… No… I have to… I need to… Aah, but it feels so good…!!' _

A tendril under his chin guided him to face his partner again. Tamaki's face was flushed red, expression similarly lewd as Sogo imagined his own must be. Their captor hadn't been as thorough with Tamaki's pants; his jeans were only down to his knees, held there by tendrils wrapped around his legs… but they were already joined by his boxers, revealing his throbbing cock pleasured by a nubby tentacle leisurely rubbing up and down the reddened shaft. Tamaki paid currently no attention to his partner, instead staring at the tentacle pleasuring him with an almost enamored look. Sogo knew the feeling - the foremost thought in his mind upon seeing the scene was jealousy, envy that his own arousal wasn't being similarly pleasured, he wanted that direct contact… 

Very distantly Sogo found it weird how he felt almost overjoyed when the creature seemed to respond to his wish, finally slithering inside his underwear and sliding them off, freeing his hard cock. A tendril coiled tightly around its base and his balls, drawing an excited, muffled whimper from Sogo.

"Mmmh… Nnnh!! Mmhmmhhh…!!" Sogo couldn't help moaning when another coil finally began rubbing him up and down. The pleasure was unlike any he'd felt before, coursing through every cell of his body. A tentacle caressed his glans and the idol saw stars; he was ready to come any moment, but the tendrils pushed against his leaking tip and around his base expertly applied pressure just right to keep him from climaxing. Distantly wondering how their shared partner was treating Tamaki, he glanced over to see the younger man's cock in similar pleasurable torture, desperately twitching at the edge of orgasm but denied release. Tamaki's moans were muffled even further by the tentacle in his mouth now eagerly fucking his face. A mix of saliva and the liquid the creature secreted was dripping from the side of his mouth, expression ecstatic to have the shaft plunge deep into his mouth and reach into his throat.

Among his own heated pleasure, Sogo's eyes were drawn to the way their lover was lifting Tamaki's legs, as if preparing a better view for Sogo. His eyes widened when he saw tendrils playing on the skin of Tamaki's ass, then whimpered in joy to feel similar limbs on his own rear, spread wide. Sogo watched them pull apart Tamaki's cheeks, making a show of it for him. Then slowly, one by one, thin tentacles pushed into the hole, visibly lubricated with their aphrodisiac-laden substance. Sogo couldn't hear much difference in Tamaki's moaning with the thick shaft filling his mouth, but he imagined he must have been feeling amazing, his cock teased endlessly, mouth used in its entirety and now countless tendrils continuing to fill him up inside, twisting and coiling against him. 

Sogo moaned a desperate plea, and received his fondest wish; tentacles thrust inside him, pushed past the ring of muscle and rubbed so sweetly into his inner walls, his sight was filled with sparkles of pleasure. But Sogo's joy was short-lived when suddenly no more tendrils entered, leaving him only half-filled.

"Mmh?! Nnmmm…" he groaned like a displeased lover, shaking his ass as much as he could. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw it - a thick, wet shaft covered in nubs across its surface, slithering closer to his ass. Sogo had no time to reach when it suddenly shot for him, piercing into him with such vigor and force that his sight went white. The pleasure was immense, the pain of being filled with such a massive shaft joined with the smaller tendrils that'd held him open for it only adding to his bliss. The tentacles massaged his muscle and rubbed against his nerves, withdrawing and entering as a roiling mass, pushing all the way to his prostate, teasing it and forcing him into levels of ecstasy he'd never thought possible. Sogo screamed against the tentacle gagging him, it all felt so good but he was so hard it was getting painful, his cock exploding with sensations from the smallest stimuli. He hadn't noticed when tears had started spilling from his eyes, and barely did even now, drowning in boundless pleasure as the tentacles fucked him hard and rough, hips rocking wildly.

Sogo only realized he'd been moved closer to Tamaki when his nose almost his Tamaki's cheek. Tamaki seemed to also note his presence at the same time, turning to face him what little he could. Suddenly both the tentacle covering Sogo's mouth and the one invading Tamaki's throat retracted, leaving the two gasping and moaning in sudden freedom. Sogo tried calling out Tamaki's name, and he was fairly sure Tamaki tried the same, but all they managed were groans gargled by the immeasurable pleasure both were experiencing. Feverishly Sogo tried to lean in closer, and Tamaki seemed to realize his intent and did the same. Their lips met in a sloppy, wet kiss, hungrily lapping at each other, tongues pushing and tangling without gentleness or restraint. 

All too soon in ended, a single strand of saliva between their lips breaking as they were pulled apart. After being allowed a few hasty gasps, tentacles abruptly pushed back into both idols' mouths, the one gagging Sogo this time pushing in deep similar to the shaft thrusting down Tamaki's throat. The men found themselves positioned facing each other, bearing full witness to the other's lewd state, thoroughly molested and enjoying it immensely. The tentacles kept fucking them wildly, thrusting so deep Sogo felt he might split apart, prostate burning in ecstasy from the thorough massage the nimble tendrils were able to administer. His cock was reaching its limit, red and swollen and throbbing so painfully and so good... Sogo was going mad with raw emotion.

With his last willpower he forced his eyes to meet Tamaki's, seeing a familiar blissful loss of self reflected in them. Sogo's body twitched and convulsed, he could barely keep breathing, and finally the tentacles restraining his cock and preventing his orgasm released their hold. Sogo felt like his cock simply exploded; cum shot out seemingly with force that knocked out all his senses, his whole world was white and burning, Sogo didn't even feel his ecstatic scream drown out against the shaft gagging him or his ass clench down on the tendrils buried deep inside him. An eternity later, the world around slowly returned, his skin was tingling all over, muscles aching, all blanketed under a blissful afterglow as his breath returned. With hazy eyes, he briefly noted his semen plastered over Tamaki's stomach and chest, distantly recognizing he also had Tamaki's cum on his skin.

The tentacles slowly loosened their control; Sogo felt the shaft in his mouth retract, still gagging him but no further than necessary. The thick, ribbed tentacle and its smaller friends slowly eased out of his ass; Sogo immediately missed them, even if he recognized his body couldn't take any more. He felt the aphrodisiac-laden lubricant dripping out from the emptiness left by their lover. His cock, pumped empty, hung limp and lonely. Sogo lazily observed Tamaki, largely in a similar state but with his bare chest covered in fluids, nipples red and swollen from being played with.

With all the excitement and energy having left his body, Sogo was starting to feel the toll even among his afterglow bliss. He wondered if it would be alright to just fall asleep, just this one time… His legs were only loosely accompanied by tendrils gently coiled around his knees and ankles, but with his arms still restrained behind his back, Sogo's position wasn't one most people could normally rest in. Sogo's hazy mind, however, felt so comfortable being held strongly by their lover, so safe in the firm grip of the tentacles holding him up, he knew he could drift off in an instant. He gathered his strength one more time to take a look at Tamaki. With the younger man's eyes closed, Sogo couldn't tell if he was awake anymore. A distant, vague thought tried to break through to him as his eyes struggled to focus - why were they here again…? Where was here… But all the nasty thoughts were pushed away by the calm euphoria filling his being. Didn't matter. He could deal with that later. Right now he just needed to sleep… dwell in blissful dreams… rest… 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEEXXX ♡♡♡  
> This was fun to write hahaha


End file.
